The Hokage's Wife's Birthday
by NaruHinaRyu
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday and Naruto is bogged down with paperwork.Will the hokage escape the office? Or fail in the attempt. Naruto plots an escape and a special celebration.


The Hokage's Wife Birthday

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. All rights go to their respective author/artists and studios. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. Kishi created them. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

~~Flashback~~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : I originally envisioned this story for Hinata's birthday. LOL. But RL got in the way. This is cannon complaint. And if you know me 100% NaruHina. This was originally a OS that got too long and is now a two shot.

 _Important Note_ :

ANATA: this word literally means you in Japanese, but it is rude to use, since most Japanese address others by their last names or titles and do not use proverbs like you or I. The other meaning and common usage is between married couples. In this situation it usually means 'dear' or a similar term of endearment. And is used to indicate the intimate relationship between the two. Usually is the wife who uses it with the husband, but I have used it for both.

Part 1:

The most powerful man in the country sat at his large mahogany desk contemplating the bane of his existence, it literally covered every inch of his beautiful desk in large piles. Paperwork, how he hated it. He always thought becoming Hokage was glamorous, heroic and more importantly a way for everyone to acknowledge him.

Someone should have told him while at school that a lot of the Hokage's work consisted of what was essentially interminable homework. He hated homework! He never did it. If he had known, it was this much paperwork he would have waited longer to become Hokage. He was already acknowledged even before becoming Hokage.

The hat was his dream. He wanted to protect his people, his village, that was the part of the job he loved. He was born to protect even without Kurama but as he had learned while negotiating for the village there was always another side, a downside to every option. A cost with every decision. He sighed as he contemplated the piles again.

As much as he hated the paperwork, he could deal with it, if it did not eat up all his time. For his true enemy was the time he had to spend away from his wife and family. Family, a bond that escaped him during his childhood and teenage years. He picked up the family picture that was at his desk.

His secret dream; the one he kept to himself, the one he was afraid would never come true; he had managed to realize thanks to Hinata. He finally had, what he never had before, a family. The most beautiful family in all the five elemental nations, if he did say so himself.

He smiled proudly at the picture. His prodigious if contentious son, his equally talented, loving and cute daughter and the most wonderful woman in the elemental nations, his wife. He ran his finger over her picture.

His wife was a treasure and he was the luckiest man around. She was kind, beautiful, smart, patient, he could go on and on. But most importantly, she loved him. She had always loved him, mind-blowing as it was. No matter what idiocies or overwork or troubles he got in, she never wavered in her support.

He loved her more than he could ever hope to express, words were never his forte, he was an action kind of guy. But lately he felt he was letting them all down. He tried and tried but kept coming up short. He had not felt such an insurmountable task, since he tried to learn the basic Bunshin jutsu. It was close, tantalizingly close but always lay slightly beyond his grasp.

His job was testing the strength of their bonds and he felt his own inadequacies more than ever. His actions spoke for him as always, but lately they were speaking negatively and were stacking against him. That was not how he felt but the words, to express his regret, like the time, like the basic bunshin constantly escaped him.

He never thought he could love anyone or anything like he loved them, his wife and his children. It was new and sometimes scary for it was blinding and all consuming. A bond that warmed his heart and kept him sane in the midst of any chaos or peril.

Next to his wife he felt at peace and learned what contentment felt like. Her love was a constant he craved like a thirsty desert traveler craved a water laden oasis.

Nothing could compare, and no one would understand, except perhaps his soulmate. The one who recognized him before all others. How could he explain or convey his feelings when there were no words for his feelings, much less to a poor speaker like him.

His life was theirs, for he would not have a life worth living without them. He would function, he doubted he would die by wishing it, but the hellish existence he would endure would be a punishment worse than death.

He shook his head from such morbid thoughts, he broke the odds, he was the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha and they were still here. He would become a man of action for them, that is what he would do. He promised himself, he would break the cycle and he had found a way and it would start today.

After all, today was Hinata's birthday and time to start his plans. First her, then the kids. He had plotted and plotted and finally decided on how to proceed. A surprise that showed what he could never express with words. He smiled, for a surprise was a well-executed prank and pranking was his forte.

He invited his father and sister in law to dinner and would have a lavish dinner catered to his home. He had ordered a special cake and had managed to keep everyone in the dark. He was so excited and had so much to do, that he woke up before dawn. He took advantage of the time to surprise his wife in bed. He smiled at the memory.

~~Flashback~~

"Wakey, wakey, anata"

Hinata felt a hand caress her face and a finger run over her lips, as she became awake.

"Hmm" She inhaled deeply and immediately relaxed as his scent invaded her nostrils. It was a scent she would recognize anywhere, the unique cleanly masculine smell of her husband. She opened her eyes and was met by cheerful deep blue eyes.

She tried to smile, half-awake when she smelled something cinnamon and burnt. She quickly opened her eyes and saw him at the edge of the bed putting a tray of burnt pancakes and orange juice at their bedside table.

She got up and felt two strong arms envelop her. "Good morning, anata, my sweet" He loved using the intimate term between them, something that was only for the two of them and affirmed their bond. Even if most guys didn't use it, he loved it. He never learned or cared for correct grammar before.

"Naruto?" She hugged him back melting into his embrace, enjoying his warm unique scent again as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Still surprised, she reciprocated the kiss losing herself in the moment. A moment that never seemed to last long enough. Slowly her mind started to work, as he let go of her lips, and she realized her alarm had not gone off.

 _-What time is it?-_ He was already dressed for work. "Anata, did I oversleep? I'm sorry, give me a minute" She tried to get off from bed, but the hug intensified and did not let her go.

"Happy birthday, anata! I love you." Hinata looked at the man again and felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Oh, don't cry, you haven't tried the pancakes yet. They might be a little overdone"

She laughed, she would not care if they were carbon black, she would have eaten them and consider them wonderful. "It's okay, thank you. You shouldn't have" She appreciated, no she loved the gesture but was worried he had gotten up so early when he had to go to work.

"I did it anyway" He laughed like an unrepentant kid, then frowned slightly as he looked at the tray. "Even if I messed them up a little" He saw her open her mouth in protest and put his finger over her cute naturally red lips. "You always spoil me, let me spoil you for a few minutes before I go to work"

She smiled and relaxed in his embrace. "Thanks, anata, but you should be resting or getting ready for work. What time is it?"

He shrugged. "Early. You can throw it out if it's too burnt. I did not have time to redo them sorry"

"They were made with love by you, correct?" He nodded. "Then they are wonderful. I would not throw them out."

"Don't make yourself sick, if they are bad. I had too many things in my mind and they burned some." She smiled, his smile, the smile she saved only for him and he was ready to conquer the world again.

"They're fine, thanks." She loved those earnest sapphire blue eyes. She saw the joy, the spark back in his eyes. She had missed it dearly, the daily grind and recent events where stealing his spark, but it was back in his eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough. Don't worry, I'm going to work." He smiled mischievously, his eyes sparkling. Her husband was up to something, but seeing him this excited made her giddy as well. "Your father and sister are coming for your birthday dinner tonight."

"What?"

"I invited them. I took care of everything don't worry." He came close again and whispered in his ear. "They will take the kids tonight after dinner, I have a surprise planned."

"Anata." She looked up at his face as they embraced, and he kissed her again.

"I will try to get out early but just enjoy yourself with the family. My surprise will work either way and don't worry the dinner will be delivered too. Just sit and enjoy. Okay?" She nodded. "I really will try."

He saw the worry in his eyes. "I know. I hope you make it, but I understand if you don't."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded again.

"I will try. I swear"

She kissed his lips. "I know." She smiled and turned to take a bite of her pancakes. They were slightly burnt but still tasted good. "They taste good."

"They're cinnamon pancakes! I found a recipe for it" He said excitedly. He smiled at her as he got up to go to work.

"I love you, take care today."

"I will, believe me."

"Always"

Her smile was the last thing he saw as he walked by the door, put his cape, his hat and left for the day. He had a promise to keep.

~~End of Flashback~~

He looked at the tiny pellets in his hand and for the first time smiled. Today would be different. He made sure to get everything prepared, glad he had a contingency for everything, especially his assistant. Drastic time called for drastic measures. It was his fault for trying to dump more work on him after their agreement.

He was the hokage but he was tired of dancing by their or Shikamaru's tune. _–Time they dance to my tune-_ He could hardly wait. He wasn't the number one unpredictable ninja for nothing.

As he waited for darkness to descend, he remembered what had pushed him over the edge.

~~Flashback~~

He was very excited. He had worked hard to finish all the paperwork. He had even worked on some extra measures, to have extra time tomorrow. It was his wife's birthday and he had a surprise.

Shikamaru had agreed, he could go home early if he finished his work. _–Won't he be surprised when he sees it's done—_ He grinned to himself.

 **-You should have just locked the door and used clones, that jerk is pushing you around too much. You are the Hokage, remember?—**

 _-Don't worry, Kurama, I gave my word and a man doesn't go back on his word—_

 **-Other's do—**

-I don't, it is my nindo, And I finished anyway. I cannot wait to see their faces. Thanks for the concern, old friend—

 **-Ugh, I ain't worried—**

 _-Right—_ Naruto smiled at his grumpy inner partner. He had long ago made peace with Kurama, but he was still a grumpy soul. He started going over all the preparations in his head again.

A knock at his door, brought his musings to an end. His advisor walked in as Naruto pointed to the stacks of paper.

"Done. All the stacks are done. I was working on some of tomorrow's stack."

"Impressive" Shikamaru turned and brought a cart with more stacks. "I'm afraid, there was an incident at the Kumo border and the Treaty with The Land of Rice is in danger of collapsing."

"You have got to be joking"

"I wish I was. This is too troublesome, but you can't go until this is resolved."

"Troublesome, Troublesome! I will show you troublesome!"

"You know how those diplomats are, especially around Kumo. They got attacked by bandits and they want written reassurances, that we will not abandon them and that Kumo was not involved. They know we depend on their rice export commerce and now want the economic treaty ratified and sanctions against the bandits."

"Shikamaru. They can't scream every time something goes wrong. And we already have a treaty."

"I understand but we need to fix this, now. The rice."

"Fine, give me a list of available squads and I will assign one, they will deliver my letter and reassurances."

"Naruto, you also have the incident in the Land of Savanna, to mediate. We sent negotiators, but they all want the Hero of the war to fix it.

"Shikamaru, I will deploy a new negotiator with another team and a personal letter."

"Good, here are the treaties with the new clauses. Also approved copies for the surrounding villages to avoid more further conflicts.

Shikamaru pushed the cart with several more stacks of paper in front of Naruto's desk and exchanged them for the completed ones. Naruto looked at him in both horror and disbelief.

"You're kidding right. We had a deal. I have to get home early or at least on time."

"Stuff happened. You can't go until this is settled.

Naruto stood up and put his hands on his desk. "Stuff always happens. I will never be completely free, but we had a deal. I will come first thing tomorrow morning to sign and I will study the team composition and assignments from home."

"You can't do that. It's what you signed up for"

"Bullshit. I did not. I will protect the citizens of Konoha to my dying breath and will work harder to improve their lives, but I must see my wife on her birthday!

"You're acting like it's the end of the world. Hinata is the most understanding and least troublesome woman, I know. If you explain it, she will understand

"That is not the point! To me it is! And we had a deal!"

"Troublesome stuff came up."

Naruto felt his anger rise, but he could not rise to the bait. Not yet. He sighed and sat down putting his hands on his face. "Leave, I will take care of it."

"I knew you would understand. Here are the available teams list and a list of negotiators familiar with the areas involved"

Naruto did not look up, he did not trust himself at this point. "Leave it with the rest and take the completed forms on your way out."

Shikamaru was smart enough to leave the hokage alone, he sighed and mumbled "troublesome" as he picked up the papers and left.

Naruto lifted his face and took a deep breath as he sat his chin over his hands. _-So be it, if this is how you want it to be. I'm game_ —

 **-Yes, he seems to think you are his underling not the other way around—**

 _-Shut up, Kurama!—_

 **-Don't scream at the messenger. I told you this would happen. You are too nice to all of them and they think, they can roll all over you. When was the last time that asshole pissed his wife off?—**

 _-Oh, I'm aware. But if he wants war, I will give him a pranking war. Let's see who wins-_ Naruto was well aware of his limitations and he was no genius but on pranks, he was king.

~~End of Flashback~~

Naruto knew Shikamaru was a good man and he would give his life for him or the village, but he was still lazy and liked to lord him around like he was still twelve. He was tired of his family getting the short end of the stick.

After the fiasco at Himawari's birthday, and the strain in his relationship with his son, he promised himself to do more. Hinata was a saint but he could not count on that, he wanted to show her good times too.

He would not abandon his village or his responsibilities, but it would not be at the expense of his family either. Even if he ran himself to the ground he would accomplish both that was his promise. And he did not go back on his word.

He would do it his way, not Shikamaru's or Baachan's or Kakashi's way. He was the Nanadaime Hokage. He continued to sign until it got dark and it was time to get ready for the show.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata was still surprised as she went through her daily routine. It had been a lovely start. It had been a long time since she had breakfast in bed and best of all he was smiling again. She truly missed that spark in his eyes and that mischievous smile. He was not Naruto without that spark. She was still smiling as she left the kids at school and went to her secret practice spot.

Her husband was running himself to the ground and it never seemed to be enough. Naruto was by definition a workaholic, whether it be practice, learning jutsu's, finding Sasuke, saving the world, being Hokage, he never did things halfway. He always gave it his all, yet it still was not enough.

But lately something had changed, the job was tiring him in ways that worried her. He did not act like Naruto. He seemed broken, his joy seemed gone and he made simple, no, not simple, stupid mistakes due to his exhaustion. Then the guilt would eat him up. She saw it, she felt it, daily. His regrets. She heard him mumble for her forgiveness when he crawled in bed late at night and thought she was asleep.

She missed her beloved, her other half dearly but she was the Hokage's wife and it was part of the package. She could put up with it. It was her husband's dream and she did not want to be selfish, but he was not happy either. She would do anything for him or her family but if they were not happy what was the point.

It could not go on. He was dying inside, and she was powerless to stop it. She kept trying to find an answer, but it eluded her. Then there were the kids. Himawari seemed to get over her hurt after her birthday party fiasco.

But Bolt was something else. His resentment seemed to be growing. He did not seem to calm down with explanations, he was as stubborn as his father and did not want to let it go. She sighed. She did not blame him, he was a kid and could not see the bigger picture, but it hurt her to see her family this way.

She had to think of something, but what. She needed a solution just like when she decided to practice in secret.

She practiced daily, when Hima was smaller she would practice at home. Now that the kids were older, she practiced in the same old abandoned training ground, her husband used as a child. It served both as her inspiration and goal.

She smiled as she thought of goals. Her goal had always been the same to help and protect her family. Fame was never her goal, she hated attention and had floundered for years under the expectations of the Hyuga name or fame; as well as her father's expectations. Being the Hokage's wife had been one of her secret fears, but it had been a lot easier than she expected. People were interested in the Hokage and not her.

It had taken her years, but she was happy with herself. She did not want, nor need to be the 'it' girl. Fame brought other problems as her husband discovered. Her concern was her family. She worried, someone might try to attack her children to get to the Hokage and she would not forgive herself if she could not protect them or at the very least, buy time for her husband to arrive and took steps to solve that.

Goal clear, she practiced in earnest every morning. She asked Guy-sensei for some pointers and her husband, who soon discovered her secret, also gave her some. He approved and practiced with her, whenever he could get away. She had even practiced with Kakashi-sama a couple of times and of course with her sister.

She found the ability to be underestimated very advantageous and decided to practice in secret. She would not let her family be unprotected. Now that the kids were also receiving training, the Uzumaki's would be a force to be reckoned. At least she could do something about her skills.

She felt guilty and powerless. Guilty because she wanted her husband home as much as the kids, if not more. She always wanted more of his time, she knew it was her selfishness, but she still wanted him. That was why she never complained she could not be selfish and she loved him too much. Powerless when she saw how it affected him and she could not change it. But that had to change. She had to find a way, for her husband, for Boruto and for Himawari.

After the work out, she put her big top on and went home for another shower. She went to her father's estate to invite them home. She was happy, the Hyuga had also become united. Her relationship with her father was stronger than ever.

They happily accepted the invitation and Hanabi gave her an early birthday present and told her to wear it tonight. She did not want to be teased and told her she would. She went home and prepared the house for the guests. A large catered menu arrived as the kids got home.

 _-Oh, Kami, he was serious. This could feed an army-_

She informed Bolt and Hima their grandfather and aunt were coming for dinner, once they returned from school. She saw their excited faces and smiled, she continued preparing the house. Once they finished their homework, she instructed them to get ready. She helped Hima, as Bolt got ready on his own.

Life always brought new challenges, a new curveball around every corner. Perfection was an ephemeral dream. She did not need perfection, she wanted this life and she would fight for it, like she had done in the past. She had what she had always wanted. She married the love of her life, who loved her back. They had two beautiful, smart and loving children.

She would fight for them and for their happiness. They would find a way one way or another. She could feel it in her husband this morning. They did not back down or go back in their way. That was their nindo. _–Right anata?-_

She let the kids play as she took her own bath, dried her hair and got ready. She put on a formfitting lavender sweater with a modest neckline and a flouncy skirt that was on the shorter side only reaching mid-thigh. She was debating whether to use the skirt, which was Hanabi's birthday gift, when she heard the door.

Too late, she quickly put her long stocking socks and went down to meet her family. Boruto had already let them in and they quickly greeted each other. Hanabi started to fuss about how great her gift looked.

"Best birthday gift."

"It is too short for decorum. I am married with two kids. I'm not twenty."

"Neesan, you did not do twenty when you were twenty. You always dressed like an old maid. And your legs are one of your good features."

"Hanabi! I did not! Besides comfort is more important."

Hanabi loved to embarrass her and she tried to ignore her. She loved her sister dearly, but she lived up to her name. She turned to her father intent on drowning her out, but she enlisted the aid of her unsuspecting children.

"What do you think? Does your mother look good?"

"Mommy is the prettiest."

"Mom always looks good, Aunt Hanabi."

"Yes, she inherited it from her mother" Hiashi smiled at his now blushing daughter.

"Hanabi, stop."

"I bet a certain Hokage will be impressed."

"Yes, mommy and daddy kissy kissy tonight."

Hanabi was almost rolling on the floor at Himawari's innocent yet correct pronouncement. Hinata's face burned red and Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I don't get it." Bolt mussed. "What's so funny? They are always kissing. Blergh!"

Hanabi grabbed her stomach from laughing so hard. Even her father smiled slightly at his grandchildren's words. Hinata turned ready to go up the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't. It looks good on you, besides kissy, kissy later."

Hinata glared at her sister as she continued to blush and turned to the stairs again.

"Fine, I won't bug you anymore. It really does look good, you look younger without all those layers on. Come on sis, you know he will like it."

Hinata relented and returned to the dining room. "He likes what I wear, anyway."

"That's because he's as fashion conscious as you. But you are right, he would like you even with a sack. On second thought, he probably prefers you without it!" Hanabi ran to the dining room as Hinata blushed another new tone of red.

"HANABI!"

Himawari was confused and asked. "Why would daddy want you wearing a sack? Or nothing?"

"Hima do not listen to your aunt today, she is trying to annoy me."

"But mommy is pretty. I want to look just like you when I grow up."

Hinata bend down and hugged her daughter. "You do, and you are the prettiest already." Hima hugged her mother.

Hima turned around "Isn't mom the prettiest?"

"You are both pretty. It's that worrisome oyaji that we should be worried about."

"Bolt, your father is working hard to protect us all. Don't say that."

"He's a baka oyaji"

"Bolt Uzumaki, you will not disrespect your father in front of us, in front of me. Are we clear?" His mother's glare was enough to put fear in his heart ad Bolt nodded silently. "I understand you are mad at him and can't understand his responsibilities but that is unacceptable. Your father loves you more than you will ever know."

Bolt stayed mutinously quiet. Hinata did not want to push the issue in front of her family. Bolt was as stubborn as them and pushing the issue would not help. She sighed. She motioned her father ahead who took Hima with him.

"Boruto, I know you don't understand, but you not only hurt your father with that attitude, but you hurt me as well." Bolt looked up quickly, trying to deny it. Hinata shook her head. "It hurts me Boruto. And believe me it hurts your father. We will talk more about this tomorrow, ok. Let's just have fun tonight."

"If he shows up."

"Boruto, I'm a big girl and don't need you or anyone else fighting my battles. I do not have a problem with your father but if and when I do. I will take care of it myself. It's my birthday, the only one upsetting me is you. Let's just party, ok?"

Boruto could tell his mother was serious. He loved her and did not want to hurt her, neither did he want to anger her. "Yes, mom, sorry."

Hinata finally relented at his contrite tone. "Thanks, Boruto. Tomorrow, I promise. I love you too, little man."

"Hey, I'm not little. I will get bigger than oy-, Dad."

She put her arm around his shoulder and they went to the dining room. Hanabi insisted to be the hostess since it was her sister's birthday. They ate and laughed until a small frog showed up, right after sunset asking them to come outside. They all did curious and excited.

"Oh neesan, what do you think it is? Maybe he will arrive on a frog"

Himawari smiled and clapped "Like a frog prince"

Bolt smirked "He's a frog, that ojayi is no prince."

Hinata looked at her son. "Bolt! We are not doing this on my birthday, understood?"

"Yeah, mom"

"I never wanted a prince. He's the only one I have loved, prince or not."

"Yeah, she has been stuck on him forever and she is as stubborn as your dad. You get your stubbornness from both"

"Hanabi!"

"It's true but you do make a cute couple!" Hanabi and Hima started to laugh as Hinata blushed. Boruto just pouted as Hiashi came close to him.

"He's a hero, definitely not a prince"

"Dad" Hinata was still blushing when the first boom went off. Everyone looked up and gasped in awe at the lights.

The night sky just exploded in colors. Fireworks in different shapes, sizes and colors of flowers. An amazing pyrotechnic display. Flower after firework flower after firework flower. Time seemed to stop as the Leaf enjoyed the impromptu fireworks display.

At the end of the Hokage mountain, from the head of the Nanadaime multiple streamers and confetti shot into the air and balloons carried a large lighted banner that read 'Happy Birthday to my beloved Wife Hinata xoxo with love Naruto Uzumaki'

Hinata stood still, speechless and beet red. A henged clone that looked like a young twelve year old Naruto jumped from a tree carrying a flower bouquet and he gave it to his wife. "The boss says sorry he did not make it to dinner and asks if you could wait for him a little while longer"

Hinata nodded her head with tears in her eyes "Yes, of course"

"Thanks, that's why you are the best! The boss has been plotting for a while, ok. Don't worry. He really wants to meet with you. Believe it!"

Hinata smiled, grabbed the flowers and bent down to kiss his cheek. The young Naruto blushed and thank her again. "May I? You know, too?"

She bent down again and placed her cheek which the clone promptly kissed. "Yatta! Dattebayooo!" He tripped during his happy dance and popped himself out of existence.

Hiashi saw his daughter laugh and blush slightly. He touched Bolt's arm. "That's a great sight, is it not?"

Bolt looked at his mother and did not have the heart to ruin it for her and just nodded to his grandfather. "Good man, remember, one day you will understand."

Bolt pouted, that oyaji still had a lot of work to do, but today he had managed to make his mother and sister smile. He nodded along, but almost groaned when he heard Hima.

"Daddy is like a prince, mommy! He really is! And he looks just like Boruto!"

"He's better that a prince, because he works hard." Hinata smiled at her family. "Let's finish dinner."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto smiled, then blushed as the memories of his clone return. –Cheeky bastard— But he also felt the kiss. His wife and kids' expression made everything worthwhile. He heard the door and prepared for the lecture, another of his least favorite pastimes.

"What in the world, Naruto?"

"I had to do something" He put his hand on his neck, then scratched his cheek. "I couldn't make it home."

Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "Do you have any idea of the headaches, this will cause? The complaints? There's trash all over the streets. We will have to hire a cleanup crew. This is going to be beyond troublesome"

"I had to do something. I don't care that Hinata understands. Just something" He looked down, then hit his fist against the palm of his other hand. "But I will fix it. I promise!"

"Naruto, wait. HOW?"

"I will make clones to clean the streets. No one will be inconvenienced!" Naruto shouted excited.

"Naruto, you should not waste your energy like that."

"Oh, come on. I want to fix the problem. You're right, I caused it, even if it was your fault."

"It was not my….fine. Clean the mess and dispel them quickly."

"I will. I will even continue working on this until it's finished."

"Good, the sooner the better."

" _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ " As the smoke cleared a squad of clones stood at the ready.

"Yes, boss."

"Clean the streets of all debris, then come back to dispel a couple at a time."

"Yes boss!"

The squad left in a loud clatter. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He saw Naruto sigh as well, downtrodden.

"I just wished, I had seen them." He put his chin in one hand as he started to sign with the other.

Shikamaru felt guilty. Naruto was very hardworking and did his duty without complaint unlike previous Hokages. He did not have to chase the Hokage around bars or book stores or catching drinking or reading porn. He sighed, the guy needed a break. And Hinata might be a saint but she was a woman. Worst of all, what if Temari found out they were sad because of him? He shivered.

"Fine, you win."

"Uh?"

"If you finish all that paperwork, you can take of tomorrow to celebrate. I will cover for you." Shikamaru saw Naruto light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You will?"

"Just finish the paperwork before I change my mind."

"You're the best, thanks Shikamaru!" The hokage looked down again and started to sign in earnest.

"Night." Shikamaru shook his head and walk to the door. "Troublesome Hokage."

Once the door closed, the Hokage's face went up and smirked. "You have no idea, how troublesome."

"Wow, he bought it." A small frog said from the partly open drawer, he was hidden in.

"Pfft. The boss is still the best prankster around. Do you have your end taken care of? The boss wants this to go down smoothly."

"The toads will not let you down. Now, make sure to have treats ready."

"Yeah, yeah. Two clones went to get them and should be back shortly." The 'Hokage' smiled.

"Now what?"

"Well, I didn't promise to do this shit by myself, the boss did. Technically speaking, that means they can help. Maybe we can get a kiss on the cheek too."

"Oh, boy. Just secure my candy."

On the streets below and amidst a hoard of cleaning clones, the Hokage snuck out in the darkness.

And CUT!

Continued in fluffy Part 2.

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. This is my take, my head-cannon on some of the events on Boruto the series but I have not seen it.

Don't want to bash Shikamaru but he's the slave driver advisor of the series. Naruto tries to hard

If you like this PLEASE check out my other stories:

1-The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home This is a Hinata kidnap AU. It starts dark, but lightenes a lot and it has lots of adventure and humor.

2-Crazy Modern AU romance where Naruto was sent to a mental institution for hearing a voice. (I have not abandoned this story, things got complicating but hoping to update soon. Don't give up on it yet}


End file.
